The day my heart stopped beating
by Mizu Ryujin
Summary: Jack had a bad dream that involved Carly dying on his arms again. But what if the dream that he had wasn't just a dream? Could it be a vision of the future? Could it be just him being paranoid? Or could it be that this had already happened but he doesn't know it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Bad **_**dreams**_** come true?**

Writhing in pain the girl continued to struggle for air, it was tragic to look at the scene, heart-wrenching, sorrowful. These are the words that could describe this scene, this scene could even make you howl in tears like you had just lost your lover and what was worst was that she dies in your arms. A purple aura that surrounded her seemed as if it was the cause of her suffering, a type of pain that considered in mental pain would break anyone's resolve but this pain was physical.

When the purple aura that was consuming her was gone, she made large gasps for air. "Jack… I'm sorry…" the girl whispered to the tall blond, as tears began to fall from his eyes to her soft, warm cheeks that would have that blush permanently, the blond which we deduce was called Jack spoke in a melancholic voice that resonated with the scene however sounding very desperate for her to not die "No, don't apologize… please just stay awake."

"I... it looks like, I won't…" the fragile and bruised girl uttered beneath her breath, at this time it her eyes looked as if they could no longer see anything " make it… sorry I couldn't fulfill my promise to you Jack… I love you." she muttered before slowly closing her kind light-bluish platinum-grey eyes, eyes that you could stare for hour and say that they are truly astounding and beautiful. However that single moment when she closed her eyes alone would have made any man who was watching at the scene weep in deep sorrow and guilt for not being able to help.

She had a smile of an angel when she finally lost all her strength, Jack trembled in fear for her life as if he was faced with the most difficult thing in his life. "Carly… Carly. Carly!" he began calling out the girl's name hoping that she would open her eyes once again, it was useless _No! Please not Carly! Please wake up!_ Were the thoughts of the now mourning but shaking male that has Carly in his arms.

He shook her body around whilst he howled her name and made a plea for her to be alive, it had seemed as if everyone in the world as everything around the two had stopped. The trees, animals, the wind and even the clouds had seemed to have stopped. In her white beautiful silky dress, she is there lying on his arm and...

As much as anyone would admit it she was there Carly Nagisa dead on is arms for anyone this was a truly sorrowful day but to Jack was more than knew her, she was practically his determination, his ambition and his precious girl which to say that this is sad for Jack is considered offensive. His tears falling down along with the rain that had just started to flow heavily were the only noises you would hear for that moment it seemed as if Jack Atlas the ex-Champion of the fortune cup had just stopped in time, not hearing, seeing, feeling anything but the last words of the girl was in front of him in his arms.

* * *

"Hey! Jack wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Crow shouted at him to wake him up, which had worked, he (Jack) was panting heavily as if he had lost something very important to him. Jack was confused on what happened, he looked both confused and concerned. "You were having a bad dream Jack, you were screaming so Crow tried to wake you up." Yusei explain at the worried blonde.

"Oh good… that was just a dream" Jack relieved himself as he turned to face his teammates and childhood friends "Did I scream that loud?" he questioned at the two.

"Yep, it was probably as loud as comet hitting the Earth." Crow commented at the blonde's shouting "By the way why were you calling out that reporter girl's name so loudly?" Crow asked almost snidely as Jack turned to the side and said in denial "What! No! why would I call out her name?" as he said this a grin began to form on Crow's face. Atlas was also blushing when Crow mentioned Carly, which only formed an almost sly and evil smile on Crow's face Yusei also noticed Jack's strange reaction upon hearing a mention on Carly, however he kept this in his mind. The black and golden haired man also noticed that Crow had an abnormally large grin on his face that resembled a clown.

"Yeah why would the egotistical king call out an average girl's name?" the ginger haired teammate provoked, whilst Jack's ever-growing ego had stopped him telling the truth to friends and instead shot back "Yeah why would I call for such a weak person, saying that is just ridiculous!" if Carly was there she **would** have been hurt even if Jack did not really mean what he had said. "Yeah… Right..." Crow sarcastically replied to his teammate's response which served his grin to grow even bigger, Yusei sighed "Look it's 4 o'clock in the morning, could you two save the arguing later in the morning?".

Both Crow and Yusei were able to go back to sleep however it's not the same for Jack Atlas as he is paranoid that something is going to happen, he just had that feeling he did not know why he felt so worried about the whole thing. Was it because of the dream he had? Or was it because he loved Carly? Or was it because he doesn't want her to die a second time? These thoughts sprinted through the former champion's mind as he began to get frustrated at how paranoid he is to losing someone, _This is stupid! She isn't gonna die because I had a bad dream! And why do I care anyway?_ he thought to himself _I should just sleep on it as if I didn't have that dream in the first place!_ he planned out however for some reason, Jack was not able to sleep that morning.

* * *

**That's the first chapter done! And please Favorite and Review this story for more chapters. If you found this a bit lack well that is because this is the first fan-fiction that I've ever written so please don't criticize!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds series!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note that this series will have humour as well, so do not expect that this will be all depressing! Also because Carly wasn't really emphasized on last chapter I think that I should revolve the story on her ore as well as Jack which will the main perspective but will still include different perspectives on certain situations in the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Transformations & Misunderstandings**

Jack reluctantly got up from his bed to go to the living room, he was frustrated trying to figure out why he didn't get any sleep last night and that last thing he wanted this morning was a certain ginger haired teammate trying to bother him. Both Crow and Yusei had already got up before him, Yusei was in the kitchen making breakfast and Crow was at the rather modern looking garage which was at the left of the living room and the kitchen was at the right of the living room. Jack was reading the newspaper as his daily routine and listening to the radio "_**All right! What song is up now for requests? Hmm… Well I think I'll play 'I Think I'm Paranoid' by 'Garbage!**_" the radio host had announced. In one and half minutes had played and Jack had suddenly changed the radio channel to a channel that played 'Party Rock Anthem' instead, doing so had broken Crow's concentration on maintaining his Duel Runner whilst a grin had formed again on the ginger haired teammate.

"Hey! I was listening to that! And look at what you made me do!" Crow purposely complained at Jack trying to make him have guilt and as well as trying to make him _admit_ that he is paranoid about his nightmare last night. The blonde made a sigh "That was your own fault for listening to the god-forsaken song about," he paused for a bit looking hesitant to say it "paranoia!" as his voice had strengthen significantly, Crow had also then had a smirk as wide as his head on his face trying his best not to laugh at Jack's comeback. Yusei who was almost making breakfast had also a smile on his face from overhearing the two's ramblings which also made him certain that Crow had been smirking towards Jack's reaction, he had also realized that Jack's ego will get the better of him someday again in his life just like last time. _Jack's somehow changed and I wonder who made him change so much… Maybe it's Carly?_ He thought also was quite certain who it was that had changed his best friend. Yusei finished as just about the two had finished quarreling with each other "Alright! Breakfast's ready!" Yusei had announced at the two as Crow jumped for joy as he was quite hungry and wanted to eat, whilst Jack on the other hand had a calm straight face "Fine, fine" he had irritably and flatly said whilst sighing, Yusei being observant had noticed his rather tired response to his announcement and had not said anything about it because he thought that it would make him mad rather than making him less uncooperative with his own teammates.

Both of the teammates of the ex-champion knew that he was paranoid about the safety of a certain long haired girl with circular glasses, though one of the Jack's teammate had thought that it was funny to make fun of his paranoia and his reactions and one thought that it is better to leave the situation alone for him to solve which Jack (if not for his over-expanded ego) **would **highly appreciate instead of the other choice which only make him more paranoid as well as ballistic over the insults that are bombarded at him. If not for his un-godly expanded ego then many things would not have happened as well as the things that would happen in the future only for him but also the one that he had avoided because not only his pride but also his belief that if he had stayed away from this certain person then she may not get hurt which had not been successful, well actually it was disastrous because not only by avoiding her he had _killed_ her but this mistake had turn the girl who had taken care of him with is arm injuries into a **Dark Signer** which was their enemy at the time. His actions **will** be bound to fail him and the person that he is protecting, which is Carly Nagisa who is a reporter for a newspaper company and has a boss who is especially harsh on her unlike her fellow co-workers which to her it felt as if she had to work harder when her articles were very good and professional however it lacked 'appeal' to her _audience_ when it was only her boss that were reading her work despite these horrid excuses from her boss and her work Carly was resilient on becoming **the best** reporter which she had to did not quit her job and remained confident that she will boost herself out her current shabby lifestyle.

* * *

On the other side of New Domino City was Carly's apartment and updating her blog about the new duels that had recently happened which she seemed happy about because she likes people when they become stars which was one of the reasons why she liked Jack, although she is a bit upset about that she still did not get an article ready which her boss had shouted at her about her story not being presented to him. She has a tendency to be distracted off her work when something interesting is happening in her area which in a couple of seconds on finding out the event which then she completely forgets her objective, the reason why she does not write an article about the event I do not know although with her luck predicted by her deck which would almost very misfortunate and most of the time very surprisingly accurate she would probably be already too late to write her article about it to her newspaper company which she instead writes a blog about it which she had received a few thousand followers and daily viewers from her daily blog which to her would brighten her day knowing that there are many people reading her blogs online.

Today was an especially strange day for her because several times she had gotten a call from Jack which this event does not usually happen which she felt that she needed to inquire why the certain blonde had been acting this way today however she did not want to be rude she did not ask him why he was calling her multiple amount of times. "_Could it be that Jack is worried about me?_" she questioned herself and slowly a small reddish tint to her cheeks crept up "_No, no it's not like that idiot!" _whilst feeling very confused and has mixed emotions about the sudden actions of the former champion of the Fortune Cup which she convinced herself that she was not anything special to Jack because of how he had been avoiding any kind of contact to her, however to Jack it was completely the opposite as she is someone very special to him it is just that the he thinks that if he does this well… he might be able to protect her which as I had already explained will not end well for his favor.

Although she had adored him very much, she can't help bit feel sad whenever she was around him which she felt and though as if that she was unwanted and that she is in a the wrong place whenever he was around her it was not her fault to thing this because it was Jack's own doings that is making her feel this way and what's more is that she is even more uncomfortable when Jack had called out of his character which made her have a tornado of emotions at once, on one moment she felt ecstatic and joyous and on the other moment she felt a mix of nervousness and discomfort – all of these feelings she felt at once with other various types of emotions **Do you know how that would feel like?** It would feel as if you are going to burst out of a mixture of emotions, like you heart would explode out of your chest - at first it is just a loud sounding pound from your heartbeats then it would rapidly speed up like an unstoppable truck that is speeding out of control.

* * *

She decided that she would a walk in the park and have maybe coffee in one of the cheap cafes, though the difference this time on her daily strolls in the parks is that Carly had changed her look for once and decided to wear a light almost pale pink jacket with a striped designs on the fabric it also had a like fur like fabric on the collar of the jacket which sort of looked like a boa scarf that celebrities wear and on the inside of the jacket reveals a dress with layered patterns of white and brown fabric designs with a v shape that exposed her neckline and her collar it had also revealed a small diamond shaped pendant that she had gotten from Misty when they were shopping together, the dress collided well with the jacket that revealed some her curves pretty well which they had mostly revealed only innocent parts that would look amazing in most guys eyes. The reporter didn't wear her ridiculous curly glasses which Carly instead wore contact lenses in replacement for her glasses due to her bad eyesight this brought out her gorgeous mystic light-bluish grey-platinum eyes that without a doubt one of her pretties points, the excited girl had also curled her hair with two coiled bundles of her hair showing in front of her face and the rest at the back curled into point of groups of hair strands which her hairstyle only complimented her small face and her eyes that cannot be missed by another's eyes.

When she was done preparing had taken her bag with her purse inside it and jollily exited her small apartment and happily locked her door. Carly didn't take her car to drive today instead she just walked instead, the Jack Atlas fan-girl figured that she needed fresh anyway instead of being cooped up in her tiny yellow beetle that had much of her equipment and also her clothes – it was practically her second home! The sun was beaming down on New Domino City, sky was clear of clouds and the water from the fountains reflected the atmosphere so wonderfully it was like an elven setting like how everything looked like it was perfect. Mobs of guys had stared at Carly as if she was a model in her photo shoot which was hardly surprising considering how she had looked in her clothes that she didn't usually wear (mostly because she set these clothes and accessories if she gets a date out with a guy) some of guys even dared to flirt with her which she just felt rather awkward and confused because she didn't get much attention in high school, not to mention all of her life, so she just comically turned the guys down however it didn't stop a crowd gathering behind her – like in anime where there is a group forming at usually an unusually charming boy or girl – which only further made her uncomfortable and slightly only slightly frustrated at her current situation. Carly decided to stop at a nearby café where it was decent whilst still being passionate followed by her 'fan-boys' which the waitresses and waiters nervously laughed at the amount of people that had followed her, it was like a small army had gathered up for her and at her service, which turned the café in almost a party hall or something to that extent.

The amazingly transformed reporter girl had a cup of milk-tea instead of coffee since she figured that it will help her relax more than drinking the beverage that she had originally wanted, although the sudden surge of customers was good for the café it did not help that they all wanted the same milk-tea that Carly was having which not only made her slightly more frustrated but also for the waitresses and the waiters who served them had felt the more anxious which looked quite comical. Her deductions were correct that the tea that waitress had served her had not only made her relaxed but also more cheerful of how perfectly made the hot drink was to her and it felt ,for her, as if a heavy load had just been taken off of the unfortunate girl or rather now the fully transformed model-looking Carly. Carly's fan-boys were also felt the same as Carly herself when she took a sip of the café's milk-tea (it wasn't even their special hot beverage, it was just a normal drink) they were even more impressed of Carly when they had taken a sip of this apparent heavenly drink which they had thought that the gorgeous girl was a regular in the café (although it was actually her first time going to this particular café it was just that she had looked calm from the outside however quite irritated and uncomfortable on the inside) which looked modern but elegant and also high-classed and grand which would surprise many people going to the place considering how grand it looked despite it actually being affordable.

And outside the café was Angela (a reporter who is strangely acquainted with Carly and also a much more popular reporter than her) which is was intrigued about the current amusing situation she had thought to herself _'There must me a new model in town for her photo-shoot'_ and she walked inside the currently lively café with an oddly large amount of boy looming over a model or who she thought was a model. Carly remained calm on the outside but she was panicking in the inside when she had noticed that Angela – one of a certain few people that Carly didn't want her to see her like this, not because of the were acquainted but because she knows that Angela will mock her and humiliate her in front of people. Back to the other reporter she was strangely drawn to Carly (who looked like another model to her) from what she felt as if she was someone who she had met before however cannot quite distinguish it _'she looks very familiar…'_ the famous reporter girl thought whilst squinting at Carly which it was not too noticeable but she was really unnerved about how Angela had been staring at her. Carly's fans had stood up and started walking at Angela which they had an irritated look on their faces, Angela was too preoccupied about figuring out who the model (Carly) had looked similar to and she didn't notice the large group that is now looming over her "Hey you are disturbing the lady!" one of the men from the group had shouted at Angela "Yeah, You better **apologize** to **her**!" another man had suggested and growled at the girl, Angela was taken to a surprise about this however was irritated to how rude the fan-boys were to her so she spat back "Ugh do you know **who** I am! Huh, I am Angela the nationwide **famous** reporter!" this had only made the fans of Carly even more frustrated about this "**WE DON'T CARE HAG!**" the group had screamed at her which not only made the other customers stop and look at the group and Angela but also the workers of the café (this only felt awkward for Angela but also even more frustrated) Carly felt **very** bad for Angela and "Look, guys she is with me and I highly appreciate it if my friend is not insulted, shouted at and or embarrassed" Carly had kept up a very brave poker face and calmly spoke to the group however sounding irate, when she had spoken those words Angela's embarrassment had withered away with the frustration and shock whilst she had also felt relieved about this. "Oh, we are sorry Miss It's just that had looked uncomfortable when she had been squinting at you. We are sorry ma'am if we had caused your companion discomfort." the group had apologized in sync like a formal apology on one of those business conferences "Apology accepted, as long as **you** do not do this again then I will not be angry. Now if you please me and my companion need to go so Au revoir!" with that Carly had grabbed Angela's hands and had proceeded to pay for the cup of tea and headed out into the glorious streets on Domino City which Angela was slightly hesitant about, and back in the café were the group of Carly's fans excited and squealing that Carly had talked to them (even though it was about how they were making Carly's apparent 'friend' uncomfortable.

Both Carly and Angela and sat down a bench in a park somewhere nearby and took a minute to breathe "Why did you help me back there?" the reporter had asked the still unnoticed Carly out of the blue making Carly flinch for a split second "Anyone with good heart would do that, right?" she answered back, with that Angel gave an uncharacteristic smile that was genuine. Carly had also smiled back at her giving a friendly atmosphere, "Umm… May I ask your name err…" – "Hanagiku Natsume" she cut off Angela and thought of a fake name "Hanagiku Natsume that is a great name! So were you doing like a photo shoot?" Angela again shot a question at Carly or Natsume and she was surprised by the initial question but even more as she had realized what Angela had asked her. "Oh, oh no I'm just taking a walk in the city so that I don't feel as tense, because my boss is quite strict and it's quite difficult for me meet his expectations all the time seeing as I am very absent minded when my task is assigned to me." whilst the other reporter girl had taken aback from that because the what Natsume, to her, had not been absent minded but a brave and highly dependable person who will stand up for many people when they are in trouble so sense Angela had now admired Carly or Natsume to her.

"I like you Hanagiku-san, **go out** with me please?" Angela asked Carly and she froze upon hearing that and twisted her head robotically towards her and said "I didn't realize that you were a lesbian Angela-san –" which made Angela panic and cut off Carly's response and said frantically "No, no what I mean is hang out with me! **Not **date me, just hang out!"

"Oh… so that is what you mean, goodness you surprised me! I thought that you meant that to date you not hang out!" she gave a relieved response to her. "Of course not! I have gone out with guys before you know!" she gave a confused look at the other girl which seemed to be depressed about when she talked about going out with guys, "what's wrong? Is it something I said?" she worriedly asked Carly and she responded "No, it's just must feel nice having a boyfriend who likes you." The popular reporter seemed to be even more confused at the girl by her depressed response to her "What do you mean? Have never gone out with a guy?" she asked her and Carly answered "No… unfortunately, I was not really popular in all my life from middle-school to college…" the reporter was confused and frustrated at this '_How can she say that when there was crowd of her fans just saying I am a __**HAG**__!_' she thought and bellowed "**WHAT!** So what you are telling me is that you have never dated a guy before despite being a gorgeous beauty that can even equal to **Misty**?, that has to be a lie." Carly was shocked at Angela's words "Well I don't I'm really as beautiful as you make me out to be" she defended a in a calm voice though fluttering. "Also I am not really a model" Carly revealed to Angela and she was utter shock from this (although she didn't quite believe all of what Carly had said to her).

* * *

In the afternoon of the garage a certain paranoid blonde had also gone out for the apparent reason of just getting fresh air and testing out his upgraded D-wheel, Crow didn't believe Jack's reasoning so he had sarcastically commented that his reason might have as well been him checking Carly's safety because of how obvious on what he is going to do. Yusei having appointments and jobs he had to do was not there to see Jack's stubborn denial on the subject.

"Look Crow, Carly and I are not like that anymore…" Jack had oddly soft spoken at Crow as well as looking melancholic. Crow was taken aback by that almost sad and serious phrase after his comical denial on the subject and with that shock on Crow's face Jack took off to the streets of New Domino City.

Crow snapped of his shock and realized that there was nothing for him to do "Man, a boring afternoon all by myself! Great just great!" he complained and sighed at how boring the garage is without the other teammates of 5d's. And a sudden knock on the door came which had not only startled him but also made him excited that he won't be alone in the afternoon, _'It's probably Runa and Rua' _he thought to himself which was mostly correct with one other person with them who is Aki in her normal outfit accompanying them. Crow quickly opened the door on them to let them in which Rua was slightly disappointed as well as Aki that it wasn't Yusei that had opened the door which had slightly irritated Crow but still nonetheless happy that he wasn't going to spend the afternoon alone – even if it is with two kids and a girl who has crush on his best friend.

"So, what's the agenda today? Rua and Runa?" Crow asked them rather hyperactively.

"It would've been more interesting if Jack was here…" Rua complained looking very bored that Jack is not here. "Rua I think what you would've shown to Jack would mean!" Runa shared her opinion and tried to be considerate "Well… I had mixed feelings about it whether I should allow Rua to show it to Jack" Aki stated and this had made Crow interested on what they were going to show to Jack.

"So? Are you going to tell me or not?" Crow asked changing the subject, "Maybe it's better to show you it than tell you about it" Rua, Runa and Aki said unison and Rua pulled out his laptop out his bag. After a minute or two "Aha! Here it is! Look!" Rua excitedly shouted, whilst Crow looked at the blog on his browser and after a couple of minute of reading and took a look at a picture on the blog to find a surprise that it looked like Carly that he knows (just more… fashionable) "**Whaaaatt!**" Crow bellowed at the top of his lungs, and the other three looked at him strangely "well do you know now why Rua wanted Jack to see this?" Aki asked. "Uh-huh" he just responded awkwardly.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry about the long wait for the chapter! I have school and tonnes of work I had to do so please don't be put off of reading my series! Thank you very much for reading and see you next chapter. Hmmm... I wonder what sad event I should make... HAHAHAHAH!**


End file.
